Scars Of War
by Sun wukongoku
Summary: Takes place near the end of Young Teen Love. Chibiusa and Gohan are going on a vacation to Hong Kong but their relationship starts taking a turn when they realized what happened during WWII. Warning depictions of war crimes.
1. Vacation to Hong Kong

_**For those of you that don't know this takes place sometime near the end of Young Teen Love and I haven't finished my fic yet but if you don't want any spoils from Young Teen Love do not read this fic yet, I have a reason for uploading this chapter first today which will be explained later in the story but if you don't want to be spoiled from Young Teen Love then wait until I finish my eighteenth chapter for Young Teen Love before reading this fic. **_

_**Near Mt. Paozu 8:34 A.M.**_

Across the plain and grassy fields near a forest of natural and exotics animals there lived a family of four; one man, his wife, and two of their loveable children a young teenage boy and his baby brother. Inside their igloo like and orientated wooden home combined the thirteen year old boy named Gohan packed his assortment of clothes in his room. He wore a silky white Mandarin Collar Duangua, black trousers and black xiaoyuankou buxie shoes similar Chinese clothing to what he was bringing as he carefully folded then placed his clothes into his suitcase; he was grinning like he was packing up for some kind of special trip.

"Wow Gohan you are packing so much of those clothes and not one of them is our usual martial arts outfit." His father Goku said.

"In China they wear these kind of clothes I just love going into a country that is similar to how we are."

"I thought they were a martial arts culture too."

"Well they influenced a lot of countries with their martial arts and have been credited for it but like here it's just as ordinary." Gohan explained.

"So you, Trunks, Usagi, Chibiusa, and your daughter GoUsa are going to have an over two week vacation in Hong Kong one of the major cities in China?"

"Well yeah of course."

"But why?" Goku asked further.

"Well I hear that Hong Kong is more appropriate than Beijing and Shanghai as it was western influenced and doesn't follow the same Communistic way as the rest of China." Gohan explained

"What does Communistic mean?"

"Oh um..Lets forget about that part, Hong Kong is just like Tokyo is what I meant." Gohan avoided that part to explain to Goku then took his suitcase and walked past his father and the door.

Gohan walked with his stuff to the living room where he found his mother holding in her arms a 2 to 3 year old baby with spiky black hair similar to his father's wearing green Hanfu style pajamas.

"Have fun in Hong Kong and be sure to bring back some nice pictures of the city so maybe one day we can visit there." His mother Chi Chi said happily.

"I will Okaasan….er ma."

"Nice work on your Mandarin even though we aren't really Chinese."

"I know but I just like the idea." Gohan blushed

As Gohan left out the door he gave his mother, father, and brother a wave for bye and see you later.

"Bye my son hope you have lots of fun and give my granddaughter GoUsa some kisses for me." Chi Chi said then lifted her youngest sons arm up making it like he's waving bye.

"Be sure to bring back some of their famous roast duck I want to try it and see if what they say is true." Said Goku desirably.

Gohan felt embarrassed by his father after he asked that. "I will zaijian."

With Gohans temporary departure he placed two fingers on his forehead and in the blink of an eye he vanished with no trace of anything of him left behind. When Gohan reappeared it was in a very different place to where he was before, he ended up right in the middle of the room of another person's house but this was not just some strangers' home it was actually the home of his friends and girlfriends and daughters house.

When Gohan appeared there everyone was surprised as they bounced back when he showed up right in their living room where they had their things they were taking to the trip; they were Trunks his friend, Usagi his friends girlfriend, and his own girlfriend Chibiusa and holding in her arms was his and her daughter GoUsa the Sainarling.

"Oh Gohan you're on time." Chibiusa walked towards him.

"Of course I wanted to make sure not to keep you guys waiting." Gohan placed his hand on GoUsa and gently caressed his daughters black hair that resembled his of the same coloring; GoUsa just looked at him but did recognize her own father.

"Alright are you all ready I'll be at Aberdeen in less than thirty minutes then once I'm there be sure to pick up my ki senses Gohan so can use your instantaneous movement to bring you and them there." Trunks planned out.

"Okay." Gohan agreed

"I will burst my ki five times with the last one being very big so you will know when but only after I get there thirty minutes once I'm gone."

"Got you, thirty minutes then four ki signals with one big one at the end."

"Right we're ready when you are." Trunks girlfriend Usagi agreed.

"Okay then." Trunks then left the door leaving the rest to wait until he gives them the signal.

In order to keep his identity a secret he went to places around Tokyo when he could find not many people will spot him at super speed. Trunks traveled by foot but every opportunity that had him able to go faster was a success as he used the back alleys, forest areas, and rooftops to get around. In about twenty minutes after so many swift attempts he had finally made it to the Sea of Japan outside of the country itself.

"Here's goes nothing." Trunks said confidently.

Trunks jumped into the depths of the water below and transformed into his super saiyan form. Trunks reached down into as deep as the sea can get to him far above the surface and below to places where the water pressure could've crushed any normal person but Trunks was a super saiyan this was little to him. Then at full speed Trunks harpooned himself within the waters across the Sea of Japan, he wanted to make sure he didn't overdo his powers for if he had then he would've caused a tsunami bigger than the one that flooded Tohoku (I am not making fun of the earthquake and read later before bashing me for this if you are offended)

It took Trunks less than ten minutes to get to the harbor as he approached he lowered his energy significantly as nothing serious had happened along the way. Once out of the water and drenched he carelessly ran into the nearby town ignoring his wet clothing and the people wondering, he had managed to make it in front of a large ten story building but he couldn't let out his ki in front of the public. He needed to be somewhere where he won't be exposed so he decided to go into the building named **Caritas Oswald Cheung International** it was a hotel and being in a clean and healthy country it is likely a four to five star Hotel.

**Back at Tsukino Household **

Chibiusa was sitting on the couch with Gohan and their baby daughter, Gohan was playing with GoUsa by letting her grab his fingers while Usagi waited patiently by standing around, it was then Gohan found Trunks ki.

"Hey I got Trunks signal." Gohan announced.

"Okay good let's grab Gohan." Chibiusa directed

Chibiusa held Gohans right hand holding GoUsa gently while Usagi placed her hand on his left shoulder. Everyone and their stuff was ready to go so Gohan placed his free left fingers on his forehead then with instantaneous movement he made it to where they Trunks was

**The hotel mens bathroom.**


	2. Checking In

**Caritas Oswald Cheung International**

A doorknob turned counter clockwise then a voice entered before the five main characters walked right in the opened door.

"How could you have ended up in the men's room of all places!" An angered blonde Usagi said with an upset tone.

Trunks managed to hide his embarrassment "I had no choice I couldn't find a different appropriate place out of the public, plus you know how it is if I entered the women's." He excused.

"All well let's just enjoy things could've been much worse." Chibiusa settled with GoUsa in her arms.

As they came in and ended their little rant they took a beautiful gaze at their hotel room. They all gave a wow without voice it was rather their facial expressions as they see there were two beds each with two identical white cotton pillows and one smaller brown one each and matching colored comforters, in between the two separate beds there was a polished wooden drawer with a lamp light and white room service phone, A brown colored couch with a white pillow set next to the hotel rooms window, and a late 90's-early 2000's television put right in front of the two beds of course there was a door leading to the bathroom nearby.

"Wow this is such a nice room they are every bit as well made as the ones in Tokyo." Chibiusa adored.

"The left bed is mine and Usagi's meanwhile the other is you three." Trunks instructed. "We will be here for a few days before moving on to other places with bigger hotel rooms."

Gohan agreed and everybody set their things in place as this was the place they were staying for the time being.

Chibiusa walked over to sit on the bed that her father let her and her daughter and boyfriend sleep in, when she set her bag on the mattress she pulled out a milk bottle then held GoUsa close to her chest as she began feeding her more than a month old daughter a bottle of formula.

"Don't worry let me put our things away while you take care of GoUsa." Gohan insisted.

"Thank you Gohan." Chibiusa smiled pleasingly at her koibitos carefulness.

Later that evening after Chibiusa let her baby go to sleep on her and the half saiyajin fathers' bed covered in its very own mattress right in the very middle Gohan decided to check out the rooms T.V. ; he grabbed the remote and pushed the on button activating the screen and he flipped through some channels.

Gohan kept his eyes locked on each channel he went through, the news on the Tohoku earthquake then he flipped through a game show featuring a Chinese celebrity, and a video game review, after changing through more than thirty channels he had come across something interesting that suddenly caught the young warriors' eye. It was a Chinese made animated series, it represented a caped man with a crimson red sleeveless vest and blue pants and aqua blue hair with next to him appeared to be his friend wearing whitish blue Changshan like garb and had brownish long hair. They were both fighting with fantasy swords against a bearded man wearing a multicolored Hanfu surcoat; they were all in an ancient Chinese architectural structure reaching the skies.

Their Chinese speaking voices can be heard

"_**征服它的**__**时候，你要为你所做的**__**/Zhēngfú tā de shíhou, nǐ yào wèi nǐ suǒ zuò de yīqiè/Conquer it is time for you to pay for everything you've done!" Said one of the two friends.**_

"_**我成功是因**__**为你，但会被你销毁**__**.../**__**Wǒ chénggōng shì yīnwèi nǐ, dàn huì bèi nǐ xiāohuǐ/I succeeded because of you, yet will be destroyed by you." The villain retorted.**_

"_**废话**__**/**__** Fèihuà / Nonsense!" The crimson vested young man attacked with his sword only to be knocked back.**_

_**His friend followed in pursuit and managed to slash him across the torso but the man called Conquer swiftly recovered and blasted him with a qi blast from both of his palms. **_

"Wow this is so cool they are using swords and energy blasts." Gohan grew astonished.

"I personally don't find Chinese Anime that amazing." Chibiusa said unimpressively.

"But look at the animation it's so nicely well drawn and how they fight looks so fluid and the blasting is beautiful." The young demisaiyajin continued with his attitude.

The action animated show then cut to a commercial.

"_**If you've enjoyed the hit T.V. series you will love the Live Action movie directed by The Pang Brothers starring **__**Aaron Kwok, Ekin Cheng in stores now**__**." Said the narrator.**_

"I love this Chinese Anime and I want to see the Live action movie it looks great!" The monkey boy said excitedly.

"Um Gohan people all over the world watch your show and like it while this one remains unknown outside of China." Chibiusa interrupted.

"At least the live action film sticks closer to the characters and doesn't change the plot into something stupid and irrelevant to the canon!" Gohan pointed.

_**To be continued…. **_

_**I'll end it there for now as I'm not in the writing heavy mood right now. Yes I was bashing the Dragonball Live Action film and I think Storm Warriors managed to at least follow the plotline and elements from their series unlike what they did with Dragonball.**_

_**I know you guys don't know what Storm Warriors/Storm Riders is I just thought I would point this out for fun.**_

_**BTW my readers there is a new GohanxChibiusa fic out called Children of Doom please take the time to read and review it from Mo-Chan769**_


End file.
